Dirty Little Secret
by Simply Cynical
Summary: A song fic set to All American Reject's song DIRTY LITTLE SECRET. It is Wincest, and it's pretty graphic, so consider yourself warned. Read and Reveiw please. ONE SHOT.


TITLE: Dirty Little Secret

SUMMARY: Wincest, ack!

CHARACTERS: Sam and Dean

EPISODE: Scarecrow-esque

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Yay!

RATING: A very STRONG M.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you _

Sam wasn't talking to him and Dean couldn't figure out why, he ran a hand through his hair and was about to speak when Sammy spoke up. "Alright, so, the names Dad gave us, they're all couples?"

Fine, they could talk about work. At least they were talking this way, "Three different couples. All went missing."

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

"That's what I want you to do." Why the hell did he have to say that? Was he aiming to hurt him? Cause he did. Dean groaned and looked out the window. Damn it.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

Sam mobile.

It was weird how those two words haunted him. He pulled out his phone after he pulled into the parking lot of Scotty's café.

And so it begins again. He had had a partner in his dad, and then his dad left. He had had a partner in Sammy, and then Sammy left too. Could this day get any worse?

_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

"I, uh—I stole a car."

Sammy, Sammy good boy wonder had stolen a car. To be with him. Thank god for the small things -or not so small, dean thought, as he looked at Sam's long figure, not even aware he was speaking. "Haha! That's my boy! And keep an eye on that scarecrow. He could come alive any minute."

"What scarecrow?"

And just when things were beginning to relax.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

"… You and me. We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together."

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful." Sam might not believe it, but he -and his speech- was beautiful.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

"Ok, where do you want to stop?" Sam looked around for a stop.

"Uh, we just past a sign, so let's try this exit." Dean shifted in his seat, and Sam pulled off at the exit onto the even darker turn.

Some how the turn off ended up being a dead end. What the hell.

_Who has to know?_

_The way he feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this line back_

"I guess we'll have to make do with the car tonight, Dean."

Dean sighed, shifting in the passenger's seat. "Lookin' like it."

Sam closed his eyes and sighed, then stood up and got out, transferring himself to the back seat. "You should come back here," he said. "It's really comfortable."

"Fine," Dean said as he stood and walked to the back. "But I'll stay up and keep watch."

"Mmm-Kay," Sam said, already half asleep.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

Dean couldn't help himself, he watched as Sammy shook his head in his sleep. He almost began to whimper. Dean was about to reach over when he noticed the tent on Sam's jeans.

Holy shit, good boy wonder was probably doing the nasty in his mind right now!

Dean smirked, feeling an almost dirty feeling as he felt his growing arousal as he watched the sleeping moaning Sammy.

Sam really began to whimper now, and Dean's erection grew to almost painful proportions. "Oh… my… Mmm…"

Dean felt guilty about enjoying this, so he reached out. But then he froze upon hearing the name of Sam's dream lover. "Oh, god. _Dean_."

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

He slid slowly and quietly to the ground between Sam's legs and ran his hands along Sam's inner thighs.

He smirked as Sam whimpered due to his ministrations.

It was still wrong, he still knew it, but then Dean still couldn't help himself, and as he felt Sammy's erections under his fingers as he unzipped his jeans he realized that he definitely didn't want to be right.

He quickly pulled Sam's black boxer briefs down by there slate gray waist band, and pulled his jeans down with them so the were bunched around his ankles.

Dean's heart stopped for a moment as Sam whimpered and shook his head. But it quickly restarted as he realized Sam was still asleep.

Dean licked his dark lips and pulled Sam's incredibly long cock into his mouth.

He started at a fast pace, but he soon moved at a blistering speed.

Dean had to swallow again and again as Sam erupted a short moment later. He rocked onto his heels with a smirk, and then looked into Sam's wide open shocked eyes.

Oh, shit.

_Who has to know?_

_Who has to know?_

"What the _hell_ were you thinking, Dean?" Sam asked as he pulled his pants back up.

"I was thinking that I had to swallow so it wouldn't screw up my upholstery!"

"Come on, Dean. I'm being serious here!"

"So'm I!" Dean got out of the car following Sammy. "Look, Sam, I know that you wanted this. We both did. Why are you fighting this?"

"Just because we want it… That doesn't make it right."

"Fine. It never happened. Happy now?"

"No… I just…" Sam ran his hand through his hair.

"You just what, Sam?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because I wanted it."

"Do you still?"

"Do you?"

"… Yes…"

"Then why can't we…?"

"Are you really asking--?"

"Yes." Sam looked at Dean thoughtfully.

"Ok… I guess I'm game if you are."

"Oh, I'm game. I am so game." And with that Dean pulled Sam into a beautiful heart stopping kiss.


End file.
